


Shattered Promises and Fond Affections

by the1eyedtree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Curses, F!Byleth with Edelgard, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M!Byleth with Claude, M/M, Merge of Crimson Flower and Verdant Wind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylvain Saves the Day, Twin Byleths, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What if we get married to prevent a war and accidentally fall in love...haha jk......unless?, dimivain, edelclaude, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: He had been defeated, spared, and left owing a great debt to the emperor. He had lost.So, Claude von Riegan left Fódlan to the Emperor. He left in her debt. He had promised. Promised not to be trouble.And here he was, on the back of his wyvern, being dragged along to shatter that promise.The King of Almyra has fallen under the control of a curse that has him craving war. Claude manages to convince him that a marriage to Fódlan's Emperor would work out better for Almyra than war. And before they know it, Claude and Edelgard are married. As they work to break the curse on Claude's father, Claude discovers more and more about his wife and the steps she took to ensure Fódlan's peace.Including taking in a certain feral prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Shattered Promises and Fond Affections

He had said goodbye.

He had been defeated, spared, and left owing a great debt to the Emperor.

He had lost. He lost soldiers. He lost Hilda…but he hadn’t lost Teach.

He knew the twins did not wish to hurt each other and was beyond relieved when Edelgard and her professor agreed that sparing Teach was the better option.

So, Claude von Riegan left Fódlan to the emperor now flanked with the two most powerful and mysterious people in the world.

He left in her debt.

He had promised.

Promised not to be trouble.

Lives were on the line.

And here he was, on the back of his wyvern, being dragged along to _shatter_ that promise.

. . .

“Lady Edelgard there are reports of a squadron of wyvern riders coming from the east.” A general bowed slightly as he gave his report. It was late into the evening and the sun had set long ago. Edelgard glanced at Hubert who seemed to be mulling something over.

“Likely from Almyra,” Hubert mused and nodded to his emperor.

Edelgard was tired of war.

Could they only have peace for one year?

“How long until they arrive?” She was thankful that her voice remained calm and strong despite the late hour.

“We estimate an hour, your Majesty.”

“An _hour_?” Hubert seemed ready to dismiss this general eternally.

“They are flying with incredible speed – faster than some of our scouts can deliver updates.”

“So, there’s a chance they’ll arrive sooner?”

“Yes, your Majesty…”

“Then prepare our defenses, this may be a purely diplomatic meeting so we will _not_ strike first. But we should always be ready.”

“Yes, your Majesty, right away!” The general bowed to her and hurried off to ensure the palace’s defenses. Edelgard did not allow herself to sigh. She ignored her exhaustion, and the dread that wished to grip her.

“El?” Edelgard’s head snapped up almost too quickly at the sound of her teacher’s voice. The Professor approached her with the same calm air that she always had.

“My Teacher, we are about to have guests it would seem.” The Professor nodded and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“Shall I inform our other guest?”

“I already heard.” They all glanced over to the Archbishop himself. He’s elected to not dawn his headdress – in truth he really did hate that thing. The sword of the creator was strapped to his side, and it was a bit refreshing to see him dressed down in his older mercenary style. He walked up to his twin and emperor.

“We might be able to see them approach from your balcony,” the Professor suggested with a nod of her head towards Edelgard’s chambers. Edelgard agreed and leads the twins and Hubert to said vantage point.

The air was chilly and the sky alight with stars. It would be beautiful if not for the imminent danger. They only stood there for a few minutes before Edelgard was gripped with a feeling that someone is approaching them. _Someone is here_. And then there was a figure climbing over the railing. They all tensed as the figure slowly approached them.

But.

The figure’s arms were held up as if they’re pleading that they’re not a threat. They stepped further into the light. 

“ _Claude_?”

“Hello your Majesty…”

There he was, Claude von Riegan, standing before them dressed in beautiful golden armor and scarves.

“And to what do we owe this…..meeting?” Hubert narrowed his eyes at the former Alliance leader.

“I – Teach!” Byleth managed to keep his normal neutral expression as he nods to Claude. Despite the low lighting of the night and sparse torches, Byleth could tell that Claude was _tired_ ….he was…hurt? “I’m glad to see you are all still getting along…”

“The point Claude, please get to it.” Edelgard hoped her voice sounded as neutral as the twins’ so often did.

“Sorry… _sorry_ …Well, it would seem that I’m here, owing you my life and seemingly repaying that debt with a warband.”

“So, your intention is to fight?” Hubert crossed his arms seemingly having figured it all out.

“Fuck no.”

Well alrighty then.

“I’m sorry Edelgard but it seems that I must further incur debt. There’s not much time to explain, they’ll be here in ten minutes.” Edelgard nodded to Claude to continue. “Something is wrong. I haven’t been able to figure it out yet, but something has happened to my father. He’s never thirsted for blood like this and yet….now he’s charging in to confront the ruler of Fódlan. Nothing I have tried has been able to fix anything…”

Byleth glanced at his sister who was looking at him with worry. Good she got it too. For Claude to be so open and…desperate, something was _very wrong_.

“I think I have managed to negotiate a possibility of peace however, but it may come at great cost.” Claude looked to Edelgard.

“And what possibility would that be?” Edelgard asked, returning his stare.

“If we were to unite our nations through marriage, then we should be able to avoid war.”

They all paused at that. Edelgard glanced at Byleth who nods to her.

“Claude doesn’t want any more people to die,” the Archbishop said, and Claude seemed to relax a tiny fraction.

“I do not wish for more war,” Edelgard announced and took a few steps towards Claude. He eyed her like a stag debating whether or not to flee or charge head on with mighty antlers. “And who do you propose to marry me then?”

Claude cocked his head to the side and held his arms out in a sweeping motion over his own body.

“Wait so _you_ are-“

“Khalid Al-Alam, Crown Prince of Almyra, son of King Isa Al-Alam and Queen Tiana von Riegan and – I don’t have time to give my full title…”

“Then tell me, Prince Khalid…if you marry me, and become Prince Consort of Fódlan, who will rule Almyra after your father?”

“Me, but it works out right? You have no intention of allowing your children take the throne after you, right?”

“…how did you know?”

“Do you really doubt my abilities?” Claude’s cheeky grin fell from his face as he turned his head to the side, listening. “We don’t have much time, I’m sorry…”

Edelgard crossed one arm over her chest and held her other to rest against her chin, thinking. Many people have been pestering her about marriage. This would certainly put an end to all that. Claude took a few more steps to close the gap between them, and Edelgard refused to waver.

“Please Edelgard, this is the only way to prevent bloodshed…”

“But it certainly puts you in quite the position of power.” Edelgard didn’t mean to sound so curt, but she could not afford to beat around the bush.

“Then make me a trophy husband, divorce me later even.” They could all hear the flapping of wyvern wings. “But right now, there is something wrong and this is the only solution I can see…”

“Claude.”

“I have to join back up with them before he suspects anything.” Claude hurried back to the balcony. “ _Please, Edelgard_ …” And with that he hopped back over the balcony into the night air. They heard the swift movement of his wyvern. Edelgard looked up at the stars.

What should she do?

“He seemed scared,” Her teacher mused.

“This feel like his last chance…I know it is a lot to have faith in, but I think it would be wise to trust him on this,” the Archbishop chimed in.

“Lady Edelgard-,”

“Hubert, let us prepare to meet our guests at the entrance to the palace.” Hubert nodded despite his wish to urge her to reconsider her options.

Edelgard led them back through the palace and to the front entrance. They stood at the top of the stairs in the chilly night air. The sound of strong wings cutting through air met their ears, and large silhouettes grew closer with every breath. Edelgard could see that two beautiful white wyverns were at the head of the formation. She gazed at them stoically as they landed, and their riders dismounted. Claude walked wearily behind a taller, more muscular man with intricate sashes adorning him. Claude said something to him in a language unfamiliar to her. 

“To what do I owe the visit of such company as you?” Edelgard was grateful that her voice was still able to carry such authority after everything that’s transpired the past 6 years.

“Are you the one they call emperor?” the King asked, eyeing her.

“I am. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of Fódlan, and are you King of Almyra?”

Instead of answering out loud and introducing himself properly, the King simply nodded. Claude decided now was a good time to step in before tempers are triggered.

“It is truly lovely to see you again Edelgard. Please enjoy the sight of the beautiful wyverns that only-,”

The King cut Claude off saying something in Almyran. That seemed to not sit well with Claude, but he stepped back and watched his father out of the corner of his eye. Another man stepped forward that Edelgard recognized as Nader the Undefeated.

“We apologize for the late hour, but we have flown day and night to propose a proposition to you for the betterment of Almyra and Fódlan alike.” Nader had had much more practice with the language than his king.

“And what would that proposition be? To fly so far to give it in person must mean it to be of great importance.” Edelgard did not let her gaze move from the King’s eyes.

“We will strengthen the relationship between our lands by marrying,” the King said with finality.

“By marrying you and our Crown Prince that is,” Nader cut in before anyone could interpret the King’s statement incorrectly. Claude nodded and stepped forward again to present himself.

“If we marry, he will remain here in Fódlan with me,” Edelgard clarified.

“Fine, but you _will_ marry him.”

Claude stepped closer to his father.

“Baba-,” As soon as the soft word left Claude’s lips, a swift hand clapped across his cheek _hard_. Everyone tensed. Claude stumbled a bit. He cradled his face as he stood up straight. He glanced from Edelgard to the Archbishop, pleading with his eyes for them to _ignore_ what just happened. Edelgard did not like this one bit.

“You-,” the King was cut off by Edelgard’s calm voice.

“ _I_ will marry him. It will likely take a month or two to prepare everything for the ceremony, but we _will_ be married.”

“You marry _now_.”

“ _Father_ , I am sure there are traditions in Fódlan that they would like to partake in regarding the ceremony, a month is-,” Claude was again cut off by his father.

“Have your party and big ceremony later, but you must marry now.”

“We apologize for the urgency…um…is there perhaps a way we can make your union official so that the King may return home without worry?” Nader spoke up and also looked at them with pleading eyes.

What was going on here?

Edelgard looked over to Byleth who was solely watching Claude. The way they were proposing this was not pleasant by any means…but Claude was in danger, and everyone seemed to agree that the King needed to _go_. She glanced over to Hubert who looked like he was calmly planning the deaths of every one of their guests. But if she were to refuse the proposal they would surely have to fight right then and there…the odds did not seem in their favor…

“A marriage to the Emperor would be true if officiated by the Archbishop – which we happen to be in the company of right now,” Edelgard said and extended her arm to gesture to Byleth. The Archbishop stepped forward and acknowledged the King with a nod.

“I can bind them by marriage,” Byleth paused and glanced over to Edelgard and then to Claude. “If both persons are consenting to the union.”

“I consent to this marriage,” Claude spoke, sounding calmer than anyone thought he would given all this. He looked to Edelgard. She knew – his whole future was riding on her answer.

“I too…consent to this marriage.” Edelgard felt Hubert shift slightly, but she could not waver now. All she knew was that marrying Claude right here and now would spare her people the ache of war so soon after the dawn of peace. And if the King leaves then Edelgard can interrogate Claude.

Byleth moved to Edelgard’s side and guided her to turn to her side. He then held his hand out to Claude to urge him to join them on the stairs. Claude wearily glanced at his father again and walked slowly to them. He pulled out a green scarf from a pouch on his hip and offered it to Byleth.

“In Almyran ceremonies the couple’s hands are wrapped together to show the bound that is being formed,” Claude explained quietly as he took his spot opposite Edelgard.

Now that they were closer, Edelgard could see that his cheek was red and split from where his father slapped him. He held out his hand, and she locked eyes with him as she placed her own hand in his. Byleth began the ceremony, and from what Edelgard could tell was improvising the whole thing. She could also tell that he was hurrying despite his constant air of indifference.

“Do you…. _Khalid_ Al-Alam take Edelgard von Hresvelg as your wife?”

“I do.” Claude squeezed Edelgard’s hand lightly. His eyes were no longer pleading and held a spark of hope amid the intensity that was ever present.

“And do you Edelgard von Hresvelg take Khalid Al-Alam as your husband?”

It wasn’t too late….she could say no.

But there was already too much blood that’s been spilled.

And, Claude’s hand was so _warm_.

“I do.” She squeezed his hand back.

“By the power entrusted to me by all of Fódlan and the Goddess above, I, Archbishop Byleth Eisner, pronounce you husband and wife. Please, seal this union with a kiss.”

Claude leaned forward, but not all the way – of course he would still be unyielding even now. Edelgard rose up to meet him and pressed her lips to his.

_Soft_.

They both pulled away, and there was cheering from the Almyrans. Byleth helped unwrap their hands. The King stepped forward to the foot of the stairs. He spoke in Almyran, and Claude nodded and responded also in Almyran. Claude stepped down to his father.

“It is done, Father.”

“Good, united we are. We will be in touch for official treaties and business soon,” the King spoke firmly to Edelgard.

“Very well,” she answered just as firmly.

The King leaned in close to Claude and spoke again in Almyran.

“ _I will return in a month. If she is not with your child by then, I will cut off her head_.” Edelgard watched as Claude’s spine went rigid.

The King nodded to Edelgard and then returned to his wyvern. Nader hurried over to Claude and clapped his hand on Claude’s shoulder.

“Um congrats kiddo, want me to stay and-,”

“I need you with him Nader…please, protect _her_ and watch out for all of Almyra,” Claude whispered to him. Nader nodded solemnly and bowed to Edelgard. He waved at the Archbishop and hopped back on his wyvern.

Without so much as a goodbye, the King took to the skies, and he and his warband flew away into the night. Claude clenched his jaw and took a steadying breath before turning to face his…. _wife_.

“Shall we go inside?” the Professor asked, eyeing Edelgard.

“Yes, there is no sense in standing in the cold,” Edelgard answered.

Claude had walked over to his wyvern and was pulling a pack off its saddle.

“Hubert, can you please have the stable hand attend to his wyvern and see to it that his belongings are taken to…his room?”

“Very well, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert did not seem too enthused about any of this, but he truly did not have a choice. He headed off to retrieve the stable hand.

Claude walked back up to join everyone else and followed them inside. Edelgard instructed for a servant to go prepare a room for Claude, and they took his pack for him. Claude glanced behind him at the closed doors.

“Well, there is much to discuss, but perhaps we should wait until the morning?” Edelgard asked and turned to face Claude. Was he _that pale_ before?

“Yeah, sorry for all this…” And suddenly Claude swayed a little. Before anyone could say anything else, Claude’s knees buckled under him, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

“Claude!” Edelgard knelt down by his side. He was sweating and pale. The Archbishop carefully scoops Claude up in his arms.

“He is likely exhausted, but I would like to look after him,” Byleth spoke calmly yet sternly.

“It would not do well for me to immediately become a widow, do what you need to, please.” Edelgard knew her voice was full of worry, but she _was_ worried. She was worried, and confused, and annoyed, and so, _so_ tired.

“He will ensure that Claude is okay. You need to rest now,” the Professor guided Edelgard towards her chambers as the Archbishop carried Claude to his new room.

The Professor followed Edelgard into her chambers to ensure that she would actually get ready for bed. The Emperor carefully pulled off her gloves and the few pieces of ornamental armor that she wore daily.

“My teacher…”

“Hm?”

“Have I just made a horrible mistake?”

The Professor went over to Edelgard and held both of her hands.

“I think you just prevented a horrible battle that would have ended Fódlan’s peace, and honestly….of all people to suddenly be married to, Claude seems like the best option.” Her words made Edelgard feel better.

“I need to go see him.”

“You need to rest.”

“ _By_ …”

“Byleth is looking after him, there’s not much else we could do.”

Edelgard’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“He looked so…. _frail_ – I’ve never seen him look like that.” She looked up again at her teacher’s eyes. “I need to see that he is okay or my mind will be unkind.”

The Professor sighed but knew that Edelgard would be too determined to let this go. She nodded and stepped to the side. Edelgard gave her a grateful look and headed to room that now housed her husband. She knocked on the door and heard a faint “come in.” She opened the door and saw that Byleth was leaning over a still unconscious Claude.

“How is he?”

“My suspicions were correct, he was injured. But I think he passed out from pure exhaustion…and dehydration, and malnourishment. I’ve healed him, dressed the wound, and given him a sleep tonic so that he _rests_.”

Edelgard approached them. She watched Claude’s chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed. Neither twin said anything to indicate that they noticed her reach out to hold one of Claude’s hands.

“Thank you Byleth,” Edelgard said, though her voice was only barely above a whisper.

“I’ll be staying here in Enbarr for the foreseeable future – if that’s okay?"

“I’m sure that will make him feel much better, you are always welcome here…I _did_ promise him that after all,” Edelgard said and hurriedly wished the twins a goodnight before heading back to her room before she lost her careful control over her emotions.

A promise.

A _vow_.

_The only chance for peace_ … 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
